bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Tellar/Character Sheet
This character sheet was created by Silkvale. Biographical Information *''' 'Full Name: '''Anderson Jacob Tellar '*Set Age: '15 '*Certified Birthdate: 'January 20th, 1990 '*Astrological Sign: 'Capricorn '*Gender: 'Male '*Aliases and Preferred Nicknames or Associations: Andy ''(By everyone) '*Ethnicities: American-White '*Distant Descendants: '''He originally hails from Norway. '*Dominant Descendants: '''American. Family Ties '''Guardians: *Kenneth Tellar ''(Father): An abusive alcoholic that has done nothing but demean the poor boy since he was a child. Andy views their divorce as a blessing in disguise, almost. Now, as he is divorced, he will probably drink himself into a premature grave. '*Shannyn Tellar (Mother): ''A passive, docile woman that fell in love with Kenneth for his redeeming qualities early on, continues to stand by his side out of underlying fear of abuse. After finally facing her wits end and divorcing him she sternly rejected her own son, believing that he had grown to much into his father's shrouded persona. She fears Andy and has done nothing to steer him onto a cleaner path. '*Jacob Cosby ''(Uncle): As careless and sadistic as his nephew. He merely took Andy in so he could be commended for his efforts by the state and paid for childcare. He is often mean and has no motive for his assault. He knows it as empowering the boy to find his destructive side, so as to strengthen him for the real world. Physical Description '*Hair Color: Golden Blond '*Eye Color: '''Light Blue '*Weight: '160 lbs '*Height: '6'0" Typical Attire 'School Uniform Andy wears a red version of the school uniform. He has it clean at all times and there is not so much as a speck on it. He believes that the clothes make the man, in a sense. He wears his slacks well, and is certain to keep his uniform in excellent shape. 'Winter Uniform' He adds gloves and Jeans to his attire at that time. No real difference. *Figure/Build: 'Andy is built with a very wiry frame. Even for it though he does have some very decent muscle complexion. *'Distinguishable Features/Scars/Birthmarks: 'There are many various scars riddling his torso and a scar beneath his left eye on his orbital bone. The scars he received from many altercations living in Los Santos. The scar on his orbital bone was from a threatening encounter with Ballas Street Thugs. '*Tattoos: 'Andy has no tattoos '*Frequently Worn Jewelry: 'None Personal Information '*Current living Arrangements: 'Andy's decrepit Uncle's house in Old Bullworth Vale. '*Originated: 'From Los Santos '*Hobbies: 'Scheming, writing in journal, Tormenting students, fighting with Gary '*Fears: 'Competition '*Religions/Beliefs: 'Athiest Health Behaviors '*Addictions: 'None Chronological Information '*Profession: 'Bullworth Student '*Likes: 'Observing, Harming others, Going through with his plans '*Dislikes: 'Having to rely on others, The monotony of school. '*Goals/Ambitions: 'To hold a high ranking position in the world and watch as the events unfold. With no emotions to hold him back he feels that his calculated measures will ground him and help him move forward. He wishes to build a corporate empire from the ground up and use only ample bloodlines, so he may control the prestige. '*Weapons/Equipment: '''Knife, Slingshot '''Personal Attributes Personality: ' '*Pros: 'Determined, intelligent, Confident '*Cons: '''Sneaky, Not loyal '''Strengths: '''Toughness, Strong-willed, confident '''Weaknesses: '''Doesn't trust others, quick to judge '''Good Habits: '''Able to manage stress, Rationalize any situation '''Bad Habits: '''Quick to judge, can be known to act with aggression '''Fetishes/Strange Behaviors: '''An odd behavior is that he loves the context of facial expressions, such as when they are hurt, or bereft. '''Stereotype: '''The Sociopath '''As you know them better (and you like them): '''He's smart, defends those he deems weaker (even though it is to assert dominance) '''As you know them better (and you hate them): '''A slimy bastard, Will never pledge loyalty to a friend, is mean and will use you for his own personal gain. Ratings on Personal Qualities '''Physical Strength: '''5/10 (He isn't really super imposing and has average strength) '''Attractive: '''3/10 (Though he cleans up nicely at times he is not an attractive person in the slightest) '''Honesty: '''1/10 (He'll play you as he sees fit) '''Rule Abiding: '''2/10 (He'll break any rule as he deems break worthy) '''Sociability: '''6/10 (He is actually quite charismatic) Bullworth Academy Information '''Reason for enrolling: '''Parents read a brochure '''Clique: '''None '''Standing and Rank In Social Circle: '*Room Number: '''33 '*Roommate(s): 'Bucky Pasteur *'Favorite Subject(s): 'Geography (Gets to learn about the world) '*Least Favorite Subject(s): 'Art (Ms Philips is annoying), English (Mr. Galloway is daft) '*Favorite Teacher: 'Mr Hattrick (He turns the entire class into sniveling wrecks) '*Least Favorite Teacher: 'Ms Philips (How anyone could have a crush on her is beyond him) Knowledgeability '''Languages: '''English '''Schooling Level: '''Grade 10 '''Expertise: '''Geography, Biology '''Chemistry: '''74% '''Math: '''94% '''English: '''90% '''Geography: '''100% '''Politics/Law: '''79% '''Economy: '''76% '''Cooking/Culinary: '''86% '''Shop: '''80% '''Biology: '''100% '''Mythology: '''92% '''Art: '''70% '''Photography: '''93% '''Reading Level: '''Good '''Overall Intelligence Level(s): '''Andy is incredibly smart, even the Nerds are awestruck by his ability of the mind. Relationship Statuses TBA Extra Information Eating Habits: '*Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: 'Omnivore '*Favorite Food(s): 'Bacon '*Favorite Drink(s): 'Root beer '*Least Favorite Food(s): '''Asparagus '''Least Favorite Drink(s): '''Milk = Category:Original Character Sheets